everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
How It All Works Out in the End
HOW IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END, by Skater Gnome August 6, 2002 ok so eq2 is coming out now eh? WTF?? what about all the hard work ive put into my characters?? is it all going down the tolet?? well im not going to let that happen so a few hours ago i logged onto eq 'selling reel good lvl 5 monk for USA dollars, send tell' i start auctioning im not going to let verant screw me. hell i have over ONE DAYS PLAYED ON MY ACCOUNT!! well i keep auctioning for awhile, and then this hot darkelf chick walks up to me GM LONI tells you 'hi skaterr. i wanted to remind you that selling your account is against the EULA and is a bannable action' so i reply 'loni dude this is some damn hell crap. u r scerwing us all with eq2 all my time on eq1 is worthless' GM LONI tells you 'skaterr, eq1 is not going anywhere for a long long time' so then i get this idea cause i like to think outside the box and stuff. so i tell GM LONI 'hey hotcakes, r u going 2 be a gm on eq2??? cause if you are how about i give you like 20 platz and you can pl me on eq2 or give me cool stuff' GM LONI tells you 'it doesn't work that way skaterr. and im not going to be a gm on eq2 that i know of' well i figure she HAS to say that or she gets fired. so i told her 'i know you cant say anything. shhhhhh. i wont tell or anything, but just poke me twice if you will do it i can keep a secret and your hot' so she says 'consider this a warning skaterr. please re-read the eula.' so i tell her 'does that mean youll do it sweetcheeks??' you know you have to flirt with these girl if you need something they like that. so i figure if i cant sell my account i may as well buy an eq2 accout so i start auvtioning 'WTB EQ2 lvl60 MONK SEND TELL I HAVE 26 PLAT' and this keeps going and i get a tell from a wizard named savat. savat tells you 'i have a level 60 monk on eq2 that i will give you' so i tell him 'really dude how much u are cool, haha' savat tells you 'hes free. hes in a different zone right now i can take you ther if you want' so i tell him 'dude no i want and EQ2 monk not an EQ1 monk duh' savat tells you 'no no this monk can play on both eq1 and eq2. he can be played on both games. it costs extra to do that but i already paid it' what a deal, right?!?! so i tell him 'dude lets go you are cool!' so we group up and he gates me to Colebelts Scars zone and then and then he goes linkdead. so im waiting and waiting and he wont come back and then do a /who all savat and i see hes in north freeport again!! WTF?? so i tell him 'dude omg wtf??!! im waiting in Colebelt Scars!!' and he says 'hold on im getting the monk but i have to keep it a secret or the gm's will find out. just fight some wyrvens while you wait.' so i was scared cause its a new zone but hey, im level 5 now so i dont think many things can hurt me but just then i had to log cause it was time to go skating but i just wanted to say.. dude eq2 will rock with my lvl 60 monk and if anyone wants me to pl them, just send me a tell on eq2. savat told me the monks name was joo suxors, which i thought was a pretty dumb name but hey, i didn't choose it.